Cosmos and Baby's Breath
by ProfessionallyCrazedNarutoFan
Summary: 6: Busted. Drabbles on the friendship between kunoichi. Mostly Sakura and Ino, will also include Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, etc.
1. Cosmos and Baby's Breath

**Author's Note:** Short little Ino/Sakura friendship vingette because I love their friendship so damn much.

* * *

><p>Ino can't help the smile that's stamped all over her face as she curls and pins Sakura's silky pink hair. She's come so far so fast, and sometimes Ino wonders how they've managed to make it here at all. There were many times, she muses as she twists strands of hair, when she thought Sakura would break.<p>

But Sakura is the strongest kind of flower, the one that gets cut but grows back taller and straighter. Ino is proud to be in the same bouquet as this woman, proud to call Sakura her best friend. Their friendship may have withered, but it never died. She clips the final section of hair.

Now they're here and hours away from Sakura's wedding to the boy they used to fight over. It was a stupid thing to fight over and ruin their friendship, but Ino can't regret it because it made Sakura the woman she is today: a person who's not afraid to fight for who she loves.

Ino sees the way that Sasuke looks at her best friend now, and Sakura's radiating happiness is her victory too. She doesn't want Sasuke like that, not anymore, so it's effortlessly easy to be happy for the girl who deserves so much. Maybe someday Ino will get her happy ending too. But right now, she is beyond proud to stand beside Sakura as she pledges her love and her life.

"I call godmother rights," she teases as she whirls the chair around so Sakura can see her reflection in the mirror. Sakura smirks. "Of course, pig. That also means you're the first one we call to babysit."

Ino yanks and adjusts the white fabric over Sakura's finally-expanding chest and returns the smirk. "You're on. Your kid will love me better than you in no time."

Sakura anxiously turns and examines her mirror image. "Do I look okay? Do you think Sasuke-kun will-"

"Shut up, you're beautiful." Ino pins a white peony behind Sakura's ear before pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you, Forehead Girl. You know that, right?" Sakura fights tears. "Yeah. I love you too, Ino-pig."

Ino pulls away and straightens. "Then let's go get you married."


	2. The Littlest Kunoichi

**Author's Note:** Even the tiniest response fuels the fire, and now I've decided to turn this into a drabble series focusing on the friendship between the kunoichi of Naruto. Probably going to be a lot of Ino and Sakura, but will definitely include Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai.

**Title: **The Littlest Kunoichi  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Ino and Sakura  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ino helps Sakura deliver her baby.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto, not mine since 1999.

* * *

><p>"Stop trying to push, Forehead Girl, you're not fully dilated yet."<p>

"NNNNG, WHERE IS THAT BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TO ME."

Ino keeps a firm hand on Sakura's knees as she squirms against the hospital bed. The veteran medic-nin's pink hair is damp and stuck to her forehead and neck in tendrils, and her face is coated in a sheen of sweat from the effort of labor.

The two kunoichi have been in this room for the last six hours since Sakura's water broke earlier that morning. They'd been having a nice lunch at a cafe when Sakura's face had suddenly gone tense with surprise and her hands clutched at her pregnant belly.

Now, Sakura's hands are bending and contorting the metal bars on the side of the bed. The baby's not quite ready to come out, but the painful contractions have Sakura panting and screaming curses at her absent husband. Despite the obscenities coming out of her mouth, Ino thinks her best friend has never looked more beautiful.

Tsunade and Shizune are busy in surgery with a group of ANBU that came in completely wrecked, so Ino is on her own for the delivery. Neither one of them specializes in birthing, but Sakura is extremely well-versed in the human body and Ino is a competent medic, so if anything goes wrong Ino figures they have it covered.

It's another four hours before Sakura is finally dilated enough to begin pushing. The expectant mother lifts herself up onto the pillows, her mouth set in a grim line. Ino can't help but laugh; Sakura is wearing the same expression she had when they went to war.

After enduring a round of her friend's cursing, Ino checks her latex gloves and settles herself between Sakura's spread knees. Everything looks good so far, and the baby is starting to crown.

"Alright Forehead Girl, let's do this."

The next twenty minutes are the most intense of Ino's life. Her world is reduced to the sound of Sakura's pained yelling and the sight of a tiny head covered in jet black hair emerging into the world. Tears escape down Sakura's cheeks as the shoulders come through, then the rest of the baby slides out with ease. She slumps back onto the pillows panting, her eyes focused on the child that Ino is holding.

Ino takes one look at the baby in her arms and bursts into tears and laughter.

"She's got your forehead, Sakura."

She brings the baby girl around the side of the bed to her mother, who instantly glows with all the love in the world as she takes her in her arms. Ino sits on the side of the bed, watching the two with a large inerasable smile on her face. She brushes strands of pink away from Sakura's forehead as she coos at the baby.

"That's my daughter," Sakura whispers in wonder. Her emerald eyes are wide with astonishment that she could have created such a perfect little person.

Ino scoffs. "I believe you mean my god-daughter. This girl is going to be the most spoiled child alive, I swear." She's already thinking of all the insanely adorable dresses she's seen in the shops. Until Ino has one of her own, Sakura's daughter is going to have all of her shopping impulses heaped on her tiny black-fuzzed head.

Sakura laughs. "Of course, pig. She couldn't ask for a better god-mother." She scoots over to make room for Ino on the bed, and the blonde lays down next to her. The baby finally opens her inky black eyes to inspect them, and both women squeal with happiness.

They stay like that, oohing and aahing over the newest addition to the kunoichi family, until later when a very anxious Uchiha Sasuke comes crashing through the maternity ward.


	3. Warrior

**Title:** Warrior  
><strong>Summary: <strong>After the war, Hinata seeks out Tenten.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Hinata and Tenten, NejiTen  
><strong>Mood Music:<strong> My Love by Sia  
><strong>Note:<strong> I cried pretty hard while writing this.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto, not mine since 1999.

* * *

><p>After the war, everybody is busy. There is rebuilding to be done and dead to bury. Hinata has done her fair share of both of these, even though she's a member of a prestigious clan and she could get out of it if she really wanted to. But that's not her ninja way.<p>

Now that they're back home, so many things have demanded her attention. The first is Naruto. When he's not spending time with Team Seven or helping to rebuild, he wants to spend his time with her, making up for all the years he was oblivious to her feelings.

The second was Neji's funeral. _Everybody_ came, and it brought tears to Hinata's eyes to see how many people loved him, even though he had been stand-offish and cold in childhood. He had grown into such a wonderful and admirable man, and Hinata's heart breaks in half every time she remembers that he's gone. At the same time, she knows that he is finally freed of the shackles that their family placed on him.

The caged bird may finally be free, but now there is someone with a new set of chains weighing her down.

And it is for this reason that Hinata has taken today for herself, to visit Tenten. The weapons mistress has kept to herself since their return, preferring to haunt her and Neji's old training ground when she's not helping with the reconstruction.

She emerges from the trees to find weapons raining from the sky, embedding themselves in targets and tree trunks. Tenten gracefully falls back to the earth, her weapon scroll exhausted. She senses Hinata nearby, and waves her over. "Hey, what's up?"

Tenten looks exhausted, Hinata notes, with dark circles under her eyes. And her eyes, which before had been cheerful and full of determination, now look listless and lifeless. Hinata's heart aches for her. Nobody has ever asked if Tenten is okay since Neji died. Hinata knows this. She's faded into the background, doing her duty and retreating inside herself.

Hinata doesn't want Tenten to be alone anymore. So she nervously pulls something out of her thigh pouch and turns it over in her hands. Her father will be furious, but she doesn't care.

Taking a deep breath, she holds it out to Tenten. "I want you to have this. And I think he would have too."

As soon as she sees it, Tenten freezes. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers and Hinata can see the tears gathering. A single drop slides down her cheek as Tenten slowly takes the forehead protector from Hinata. Her breathing becomes ragged, and the heiress can tell she is doing everything she can to hold back sobs.

Tenten stares silently at the dented metal for a long time, her eyes burning with unshed tears and something fierce that Hinata can't name. Hinata can feel her own tears making tracks down her face; she knows she has to say something. Tenten deserves more than just a piece of metal and her memories.

"He loved you, you know. Even if he never said it." Hinata pulls a stiff Tenten into a tight hug. "He loved you even though he didn't _get_ to say it. And if nii-san loved you, then as far as I'm concerned, you're my sister. And sisters are there for each other, so I want you to know that I'm here for you, Tenten, and I love you too."

At that, Tenten finally breaks down crying, sobbing harshly into the shorter girl's shoulder. Hinata cries too, and they stand there for a long time just holding each other and grieving for the man who was a brother and an almost lover.

After a while, they finally break apart and wipe away their tears. Tenten grips Neji's forehead protector hard, and that fierce glow overtakes her eyes again as she smiles grimly. Hinata returns the smile.

Tenten's going to be okay, she knows, because Tenten is a fighter.


	4. Breathe In, Bleed Out

**Title: **Breathe In, Bleed Out  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sometimes a kunoichi must acknowledge defeat.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Ino and Temari  
><strong>Mood Music:<strong> Where I Stood by Missy Higgins  
><strong>Note:<strong> This is me trying to reconcile my ShikaIno ship with the canon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto, not mine since 1999.

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino is not the kind of girl who likes to lose.<p>

She's the girl with the sway in her hips and enough confidence to dethrone the Hokage. She knows what she wants and she gets it, no matter what it takes; the world is her rival and she refuses to let it get one up on her.

She doesn't deal in vulnerabilities, at least not her own. Real feelings are far and few between, and she locks them up like precious jewels for no one else to see. Her expressions and her body language are carefully crafted: her smile can break lesser men and weaker women won't meet her eye.

But today all of Ino's poise and polish are gone. She's all raw and full of things she hasn't felt since Asuma died. It's an unforgiveable comparison, she knows, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. The one person whose heart she can't abide losing has made a choice that isn't her, and for the first time in a long time she feels the sting of losing.

Her wounded pride she can mend, she has before. Rejection is not new to her, even if she pretends otherwise. But this time something far more substantial has cracked and broken, and Ino marvels that she has a heart to break.

She's never been a good loser, and her hot temper often gets the better of her. Those who know her would expect her to unleash it on him, to let him know exactly what he's missing out on.

But this time, she vows to be gracious in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Yamanaka?"<p>

Temari no Sebaku is a beautiful woman, with legs for miles and a face as regal as a queen's. Under normal circumstances, Ino knows she could match her asset for asset and consider herself an equal in the realm of physical beauty. But normal circumstances do not include Nara Shikamaru giving his heart away to this woman over her, and so today Ino feels inadequate.

Still, she stands there before Temari with puffy red eyes and no make-up, and manages a stiff spine. Some things are more important than her pride.

Ino wonders if this is how Hinata felt as she struggles to voice the things she promised herself she would say. The words she has rehearsed in her mind stick to her tongue, and her mouth is as dry as the desert that Temari hails from.

"Take care of him, will ya?" she manages stiffly. "He's a troublesome guy."

Temari's expression changes from wary to compassionate, and Ino can't stand it. She begins to babble.

"He watches those damn clouds for probably eight hours a day and he can't cook for shit. He's always losing his stupid hair ties and he needs somebody to iron his shirts, he's already enough of a mess as it is. His mother loves lillies, so when you visit her you should take those. He always acts like he doesn't care, but don't let him fool you, he's really a big softie on the inside and he's got a good heart. He just gets really dumb sometimes, like when he smokes, but he treats Asuma-sensei's daughter like his own so you'd better love her too. He's a real pain in the ass, but he deserves to be loved right."

It's the hardest thing in the world for Ino to keep a straight face, and she doesn't manage it. The tears leave scorching trails down her face as she speaks, and she screws her eyes shut so she won't have to see the pity in Temari's eyes.

There's silence when she's done speaking, and she hears a thud as Temari pushes herself off of the table she's been sitting on.

"I'm not your enemy, Ino," she says softly.

There's understanding in her voice, and it's a bitter pill for Ino to swallow. She nods and opens her eyes, her vision blurry from the tears.

"And I don't want to be," Temari continues, "We're both pretty headstrong women, and between the two of us we'll drive Shikamaru half way to crazy. You and me fighting would just make everybody miserable. I'm not here to break up InoShikaCho, and I'm not here to ruin your friendship with him. If you can respect our relationship, then I don't have a problem with whatever's between you guys."

A sigh shudders through Ino as she takes this in. "I'd like to be friends."

Temari grins at her and holds out her hand. "I'd like that too."

They shake, and Ino manages a smile. "You'll have to tell me how you do your hair."

It's a start.


	5. Blood-Stained Bonds

**Title: **Blood-Stained Bonds  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Fear is no obstacle to protecting those she loves.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sarada, Himawari  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto, not mine since 1999.**  
>Note:<strong> This is primarily Sarada-centric, but I wanted to post this here because it's my headcanon that Sarada and Himawari are really close, and Sarada would do anything to protect the girl she considers a little sister.

* * *

><p>The first time Sarada kills a man, she is thirteen years old.<p>

There is no mission, there is no team to back her up, no sensei to protect her.

Today, she is the one protecting as she digs her kunai into the chest of the thug trying to kidnap Himawari.

She feels his ribs crack under her feet as the inertia of her jump sends him crashing to the ground and she lands gracefully on top of him. Crimson liquid life gushes between her fingers as she pulls the weapon from his lung and positions it over his heart. Her foot replaces her fingertips, and she stomps hard, impaling him clean through.

He stills seconds later.

Sarada steps away from the body, her heart beating frantically as the adrenaline courses through her veins. Himawari is crying behind her, but as Sarada turns to reassure the younger girl, she sees her hands drenched in blood. Turning back to the body, panic starts to set in.

She did this. She did this. She killed a man.

The blood leaking from his wounds is dyeing the flower field beneath him an ugly red, and his sightless eyes look to the skies in terror. Sarada can't stop staring. She killed a man, took away his life. He was going to take Himawari, but what kind of person does this make her?

A shinobi?

She feels powerful for the first time, but she's afraid of that power. Afraid of what killing and destroying lives might do to her. She can already feel a hollowed out space in her chest where innocence used to be.

Sarada tries to find her voice to explain to Himawari that it will be okay and she'll never let the bad men hurt her, but her throat is clogged with emotion and the words are stuck. Her chest heaves as she starts to hyperventilate, eyes wide with the horror of what she's done.

Himawari takes a step toward her, but all of a sudden there are voices shouting all around them and ANBU surrounding them in a protective circle. Then the Hokage himself is there, Himawari's father, and Sarada'a own father not half a step behind him.

Naruto is shouting orders now, scooping his daughter into his arms and holding her tight. His blue eyes blaze nearly red in fury, his angry chakra roiling off him in waves.

Sasuke ignores all of this and rapidly approaches Sarada, who's standing there frozen inside and out. He asks if she is harmed , but she can't answer. His eyes are hard and concerned, but the arm he wraps around her is gentle and firm as he kneels beside her, and Sarada bursts into hysterical tears at last.

She explains what she's done between great, gasping sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Papa. He was going to hurt Himawari, and I couldn't…I couldnt let him. So I…"

"You killed him?" He rubs gentle, reassuring circles between her shoulder blades. Sarada nods miserably.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

Sasuke shakes his head fiercely. "Never apologize for protecting the people you love. I'm proud of you."

"R-really?" Sarada looks up from between her damp, tear-soaked bangs.

"Really," he answers, standing. "We should get you to the hospital before your mother hears this from someone else."

He takes her small hand in his, but as they leave a small voice cries out, "Wait!"

Himawari wiggles out of her fathers grasp, and she runs foward and throws herself into Sarada's arms.

"Thank you, onee-san. For saving me."

As Sarada returns the younger girl's tight embrace, she resolves to always be strong enough to protect her precious people.

Just like her papa.


	6. Busted

**Kunoichi Friendship Drabbles Series  
><strong>**Title: **Busted  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Hinata hits an unexpected snag in her wedding preparations.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Kurenai  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto, not mine since 1999.  
><strong>Note: <strong>I know that in canon she wears traditional Japanese wedding garb. Not in this fic, because otherwise this wouldn't work.

* * *

><p>"Oooh, Hinata, you lucky girl. This is the best part of getting married."<p>

Ino sighs in pure bliss as they enter the bridal shop. Behind her, Hinata and her sister-slash-maid-of-honor Hanabi pass through the door, followed by Sakura, Tenten, and Kurenai. None of them have ever had an excuse to be in a store full of luxuriant wedding gowns before, and they gaze around in slack-jawed awe.

Standing slightly back, Kurenai smiles sadly. Noticing this, Hinata turns and pulls her old sensei in for a hug. Kurenai pulls away, shaking her head.

"Today is your day, pretty girl. Don't worry about me." She smiles reassuringly at Hinata and guides her over toward a dress rack.

The other girls have already scattered across the store, oohing and aahing over fabrics and lace and sparkles. They yank dresses of a myriad styles off the racks: mermaid gowns, ball gowns, sheath dresses. Some are lace, some are tulle, and others are silk. Some are sleeveless with keyhole backs and others are long-sleeved and conservative.

Hinata looks around, completely overwhelmed. But she is spared the effort of digging through the racks herself by the reconvergence of her friends, who have brought her no less than twenty-seven wedding dresses to try on.

Hinata looks at the large pile in dismay. There are so many...

Hanabi grins and ribs her sister with her elbow. "You ready?"

Ino sorts delicately and shoves the first dress into Hinata's arms. "Of course she's ready, she was born ready. Why wouldn't she be, she's been in love with Naruto for forever, and this is the day she's been waiting for!"

Hinata frowns. "I'm just happy that Naruto-kun returned my feelings..."

But Ino doesn't hear a word of this as she shoves Hinata into the dressing room.

As Hinata is changing, the girls sort through the dresses, arguing over their favorites. Ino insists that a silk mermaid dress would look fabulous, with a giant diamond pin sitting on the hip. Sakura tells her she's being ridiculous, and that Hinata would look best in a delicate lace dress. Hanabi declares that they're both wrong, and that her sister should wear a large, poofy ball gown like a princess.

Meanwhile, Tenten lifts one of the tulle dresses between her fingertips, staring at it like it's a live snake. Making a face, she drops it back into the pile. She digs for a minute, and then finally finds one that she's least offended by. It's a simple one-shoulder silk sheath dress, and she holds it in front of herself for inspection.

"Oooh, Tennie's got good taste!"

Kurenai smiles to herself as the other three girls gather around Tenten, who is looking uncomfortable around all the finery. As they start gushing over the dress, the changing room door opens a crack and Hinata peeks out.

Ino whirls around. "Well don't be shy, let's see it!"

Hinata turns bright red and shakes her head. "I don' think that's a good idea."

But Hanabi yanks the door open, and they all gasp as Hinata falls out. She's still bright red as she straightens herself and smoothes out the wrinkles of the dress. It's a tight-fitting mermaid gown with glass beads sewn all over the dress. The neckline is a deep v, plunging down past her breasts.

And that's where the problem lies.

Ino makes a face. "Yeah, that's not gonna work."

A chorus of "Definitely not." "Nope." and "Oh dear." follow Ino's declaration of failure.

Poor Hinata's breasts are spilling out of the gown, the fabric stretched too tight and unable to cover an adequate amount of her ample chest. She covers her chest with her arms self-consciously.

Sakura steps over to the pile and picks out a lace dress with a high collar and short sleeves. "My turn to pick!" She smiles and hands the dress to Hinata, who accepts it and turns back to the dressing room.

After a few minutes of waiting and the distinct sounds of struggle coming from inside the small room, Hinata sighs and calls for help. Hanabi shrugs out of her jacket and joins her sister.

"Oh wow, yeah, she's stuck in this thing," she calls. The other girls, less well-endowed, snicker good-naturedly.

After a few more minutes of struggle, Hanabi calls out again. "Hey guys, this one isn't going to work either." Sakura frowns. "Why not?"

Hanabi snickers. "We can't get it down over her boobs."

"Hanabi!" Hinata's voice shrills.

"Sorry, not sorry," Hanabi sing-songs.

The girls pass another dress to Hinata through the door. This time it's one of the poofy ball-gowns with a sleeveless bodice and a sweetheart neckline. A few more minutes pass and Hanabi can be heard sighing disappointedly through the door.

Ino scowls. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Well, we've got the opposite problem with this one. She's got the skirt on just fine, but we can't get the rest of it up over her boobs. There's too much of her." There is a snicker followed by a loud "Ow!" as Hinata pinches her.

Ino is not about to give up. "Bring her out and I'll see what I can do."

"Ino, I don't really think that's such a good idea."

But the blonde never takes no for an answer. Jerking the door open, she pulls Hinata out. The poor girl has her arms crossed tightly over her chest, and the fabric of the bodice is bunched up just beneath her arms. Ino glares at the dress. "I'm gonna make it fit."

"Ino-pig, that's not how it works-"

"Shut it, Forehead, I know what I'm doing."

With that, Ino grabs the dress and starts yanking upward, startling Hinata into a loud screech as the blonde knocks her arms out of the way. It's a disaster of a tug-o-war as Ino repeatedly tugs on the fabric, which refuses to stretch to accommodate Hinata.

"Pig, you're going to rip it!" Sakura screeches, grabbing at the dress to pull it out of Ino's hands.

"I said shut up! I've got this!" Ino snarls, yanking harder.

Poor Hinata is caught between them, her chest swinging wildly as they fight over the fabric.

"Hinata-chan?"

Everyone in the room freezes and all heads swivel toward the door, where Naruto is standing looking very, _very_ confused. Hinata, whose chest is exposed, screams and bolts into the changing room.

There is a chorus of screams of "GET OUT" by all of the kunoichi, but Naruto stands there dazed with glazed eyes. "Hinata-chan was..."

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT, YOU IDIOT," Sakura screams and pushes him out the door, "AND YOU WILL FORGET YOU EVER SAW THAT."

"Yeah," he says distractedly, "sure thing, Sakura-chan." He wanders off down the street, unnoticingly bumping into people along the way.

Huffing, Sakura turns back to the inside of the store. The other girls are gathered outside the dressing room door, trying to console Hinata.

"I forgot I was supposed to meet him for lunch," she wails.

"Hina baby, it's okay," Ino coos, "It's nothing he's not going to see anyway."

Hinata wails louder.

Tenten frowns. "We should just come back later. Obviously this isn't working out right now."

The other girls grudgingly agree. But Hinata pops out and shakes her head, her lavender eyes determined. "No, hand me the one you picked out, Tenten."

Surprised, Tenten hands it over.

It doesn't take long for Hinata to get this dress on, and as the door opens there is a collective gasp. The dress hugs her curves perfectly, not too tight either on the hips or the chest. It fits snugly and flows down to the floor in a cascade of simple, unembellished silk. A simple, diamond-studded belt is the gown's only adornment.

"OH MY GOD, YES. THIS IS THE ONE." Ino shrieks, tears in her eyes.

"Hinata, you look beautiful." Sakura, too, is crying, hands covering her wide smile.

Hanabi, choked up, doesn't say anything, but pulls her sister into a tight hug.

Hinata turns to Tenten, "Thank you, Tenten. You really do have great taste." Her smile is brilliant. The weapons mistress blushes and shakes her head.

Kurenai comes forward then, holding out something in her hand. Hinata takes it, and it turns out to be a silver pendant necklace. She looks questioningly at her sensei.

"You'll need something borrowed, remember? Asuma gave this to me." She nods at the necklace. Hinata stares at it in awe. "But it's so precious to you, I couldn't-"

But Kurenai shakes her head. "I insist."

Ino breaks in then, wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Well, there's something borrowed, and I've got your something blue." She winks mischieviously as Sakura pulls out a paper bag from behind a chair. Ino grabs it from her and hands it to Sakura.

"This one is from me and Forehead Girl. Try not to have too much fun."

Hinata turns ten different shades of red as she pulls out a matching lacy blue bra and thong. "Um...thank you?" Ino smirks and Sakura just shakes her head.

"That's what friends are for."


End file.
